


The Hesitant Guest / Растерянный гость

by sverhanutaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Friendship, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Тор решает помочь Стиву возвратить друга, но кто бы мог подумать, что по ходу дела он сам обретёт новую дружбу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hesitant Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360665) by [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/pseuds/aurilly). 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5202250  
> *****  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Прошло не больше года с тех пор, как Тор последний раз видел купол Радужного моста и башни Асгардской столицы, но по ощущениям время на Земле шло медленнее, чем на самом деле. Побыв среди людей, Тор глубоко проникся тем, как живут смертные, научился ценить каждый отведённый ему день так же как те, чья жизнь быстротечна.  
  
Хеймдалл поприветствовал его поклоном головы, не покидая своего поста, и сказал:  
  
— Тяжкая была битва.  
  
— Ты видел?  
  
— Ты и твои товарищи славно сражались. Отчего ты сейчас не празднуешь с ними?  
  
— Кое-что случилось, и я понял, что моё место здесь.  
  
Тор рассказал о видении, что посетило его под чарами Ванды, а так же о том, что пришло к нему в подземном источнике.  
  
Хеймдалла его слова всерьёз озаботили.  
  
— Ничего из этого я не видел.  
  
— Возможно, эти видения не стоит толковать буквально. Скажи, всё ли спокойно в Асгарде? Нет ли опасных противоречий?  
  
— Не о чем беспокоиться. Невзирая на бури, собирающиеся в прочих мирах, Асгард всегда остаётся оплотом мира и спокойствия. Сейчас люди сосредоточены на восстановлении, им понадобится время, чтобы полностью устранить последствия вторжения Малекита.  
  
— Некоторые шрамы никогда не заживают, — сказал Тор, думая обо всех тех, кто не пережил ту атаку. — Как мой отец?  
  
— Он ещё больше замкнулся в себе с тех пор, как ты ушёл, но этого следовало ожидать.  
  
— Она была мудрейшим советником и самым желанным компаньоном в нашем мире. В любом из миров. Его скорбь естественна, как ничто иное. — Тор замолчал и немного погодя добавил приглушённо: — Так же как другие потери, что он пережил.  
  
— Он не говорит о них.  
  
— Некоторые предпочитают скрывать свою боль.  
  
Тор вспомнил самого себя, каким он стал — беззаботным, весёлым, без единой мысли в голове — на пару часов, перед тем как появился Альтрон и не оставил никому шансов думать о чём-то другом.  
  
— Хеймдалл, я попрошу тебя найти кое-кого. Человека.  
  
— В каком он из миров?  
  
— В Мидгарде. Обнаружить его оказалось не так просто, поэтому я не вижу смысла искать его где-то ещё. Его имя Барнс. Он простой смертный, не обладает сверхспособностями, но особенный. Во многом он похож на моего друга, капитана. Кроме того, одна его рука сделана из-...  
  
— ...очень редкого благородного металла. Я видел человека, о котором ты говоришь, несколько раз на протяжении многих лет. Ещё даже до твоего друга он был вовлечён в бурю, что сейчас поглощает жемчужины твоих мыслей. Со времён твоей юности он стал одним из первых смертных, кто соприкоснулся с мощью, пришедшей из глубин Вселенной.  
  
— И что ты видишь, когда смотришь на него?  
  
— Я вижу человека изломанного и избитого, но не сломленного. Хорошего человека, которому судьба на каждом шагу преподносила жестокие испытания. В нём сокрыта такая сила воли, какой позавидовали бы многие. Сам того не осознавая, он стал причиной неизмерной боли и разрушений, но теперь стремится совершать благо. Или хотя бы не делать больше зла.  
  
— Я надеялся на это. Мой друг на это надеется всем сердцем, пусть и не осмеливается сказать. Ты можешь найти его и перенести сюда? Барнса.  
  
— Отец твой не одобрит этого.  
  
— Я приму ответственность целиком на себя. Отец подвержен своим предубеждениям, но я считаю, что поступаю верно.  
  
Хеймдалл не улыбнулся, но во взгляде его мелькнула вспышка одобрения, и этого было достаточно, чтобы заверить обещание.  
  
— Я дождусь того момента, когда он окажется в безлюдном месте, где света Радужного моста никто не увидит. Другие смертные не должны заметить, как он исчезнет.  
  
  
За время долгой пешей прогулки до дворца Тор так и не почувствовал особого восторга от возвращения домой, однако недавний разговор посеял в нём крепкую, придающую сил уверенность, что прибыл он не просто так, а с перспективой сделать нечто благое. Это помогло забыть беспокойство и уныние, ставшие верными спутниками с самого прибытия.  
  
  
****   
— Ты всё-таки вернулся, — произнёс Всеотец со своего трона. Тор стоял внизу, в почтении приклонив голову. Отец казался скованным и несколько напряжённым, что было на него непохоже, и как будто чувствовал себя некомфортно на троне, что нравилось Тору всё меньше и меньше с каждым днём. — Тебе всё же опостылели мелочные Мидгардские развлечения?  
  
Хеймдалл оказался совершенно прав. Утрата сильно изменила Одина. Вот почему Тору хотелось оставаться в его обществе как можно реже.  
  
Дворец осиротел без матери, без брата и без того отца, каким он был прежде. Все причины, по которым Тор покинул Асгард год назад, уже на второй день пребывания камнем лежали на душе. Дом больше не чувствовался домом, как раньше, ещё с его первого отправления на Землю; тогда изменилось очень многое — включая его самого. И даже бурное приветствие друзей уже не могло удержать здесь его сердце. Теперь было в разы тяжелее, после более продолжительного отсутствия, бóльших перемен и бóльших потерь.  
  
Тор до сих пор не разобрался с тем, что же означали его видения, и эта неопределённость похищала его сон и лишала покоя уже не один день.  
  
Возможно, напрасно он вернулся в Асгард и стоило уйти под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом, придумать чем заняться, чтобы отвлечься так же, как отвлекала жизнь на Земле.  
  
  
****  
Несколько дней спустя, в то время как Тор с друзьями делили ужин в его любимой обеденной зале, к ним вошёл слуга.  
  
— Посетитель просит принять его.  
  
Пускай произошло именно то, чего он добивался, Тор тем не менее на миг озадачился, когда в проёме показался незнакомец. Человек как вошёл, так и остановился спиной почти вплотную к двери, шаря цепкими глазами по помещению и его обитателям, выискивая возможную угрозу.  
  
— Так что же? — первым оживился Вольштагг, прерывая неловкую тишину. — Изложи цель своего визита.  
  
Взгляд Тора пробежался по одежде человека. Джинсы и кроссовки. Одинокая перчатка скрывает левую руку. Тор видел этого человека впервые, но словно бы уже знал его. Поднявшись из-за стола, он протянул гостю раскрытую ладонь.  
  
— Сержант Барнс. Меня зовут-...  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — последовал краткий, бесстрастный ответ. — Значит, здесь меня решили запереть? — прозвучало почти безмятежно.  
  
— Почему... Что навело тебя на эту мысль?  
  
— Я видел новости... Слышал, что после Нью-Йорка ты забрал того парня, который за всем стоял, и вы вернулись туда, откуда пришли. И потом, когда ты снова явился, то сказал, что он под надёжной охраной. Полагаю, то же самое теперь ожидает всех вроде меня.  
  
— Локи был осуждён и заключён в тюрьму за преступления против Асгарда и Йотунхейма — не только за то, что натворил на Земле. Твоё положение совершенно иное, ты здесь не как преступник.  
  
— Этот человек пришёл с Земли? — спросил Фандрал. — Он один из твоих маленьких друзей?  
  
— Я никогда прежде не знал этого человека. Но если те истории, что мне рассказывали, правдивы, то нам невероятно повезло встретиться с ним. Друзья, позвольте представить вам сержанта Джеймса Барнса, так же известного как Зимний Солдат, чьё имя наводит трепет и страх в его родном мире.  
  
Тор считал, что выдал довольно незаурядное и впечатляющее вступление, однако Барнс полностью опроверг это, отреагировав недовольной гримасой и отрицанием.  
  
— Меня зовут Баки.  
  
Сиф переводила вопрошающий взгляд то на него, то на Тора, но тот был слишком занят, пытаясь спасти ситуацию располагающей улыбкой и чем-то вроде приветливых манер, которые Локи всегда характеризовал как нелепые и глупые.  
  
— Хорошо, Баки. Как угодно. Я надеюсь, что ты согласишься погостить здесь, прежде чем пожелаешь вернуться домой.  
  
— Видел бы ты, в какой дыре я живу, язык бы не повернулся назвать это домом.  
  
— В таком случае, оставайся здесь столько, сколько нужно, — предложил Тор, очень надеясь, что ему всё же удалось смягчить мрачный саркастичный настрой Баки. Уже сейчас Тор мог сказать, что Стив и этот человек выросли вместе, на двоих поделив склонность к тёмному циничному юмору, которую Стив объяснил как «типичный Нью-Йорк, вот как я это называю». — А теперь, прошу, раздели с нами трапезу.  
  
— Не голоден, — ответил Баки, настороженно косясь на заставленный диковинными блюдами стол и на ещё даже более диковинных компаньонов Тора, неуверенно переглядывающихся друг с другом.  
  
Но сам Тор хорошо понимал, каково сейчас человеку. Он вспомнил свой первый час в чуждом Мидгарде, своё смятение и растерянность, и предположил, что Баки, пожалуй, сейчас в разы сложнее, учитывая, что он, в отличие от Тора, никогда не ведал иных миров, кроме своего. И Тор не стал настаивать, а мягко продолжил:  
  
— Тогда тебе следует отдохнуть. Познакомиться лучше мы сможем и завтра. Одежда для тебя уже приготовлена. И что бы тебе ни понадобилось, просто нажми на синюю сферу, такие есть в каждой комнате.  
  
— Что нажать?  
  
Но Тор к этому моменту уже подозвал слугу, чтобы дать тому распоряжения сопроводить гостя в отведённые ему покои.  
  
— Хорошего отдыха. Завтра утром просто попроси кого-нибудь, и тебя проводят ко мне, как и сегодня.  
  
— Ладно. Ну, до завтра, тогда, — сказал Баки и неуверенно махнул рукой всей компании.  
  
Когда он исчез за дверью, Тор вернулся к друзьям и опустился на своё место.  
  
— Я начинаю понимать, отчего ты не спешил домой. Все смертные настолько привлекательные? — лениво протянул Фандрал. — Сперва Джейн и Дарси, а теперь он...  
  
— Лишь те, кого я выбираю называть друзьями, — рассмеялся Тор.  
  
— А у них у всех такие дурные манеры? — вступила Сиф.  
  
Уже более спокойно Тор ответил:  
  
— Он перенёс многие страдания. Я был бы вам очень признателен за терпение.  
  
— Да мы ведь всегда дружелюбны, — сказал Вольштагг. — А Фандрал так вообще бывает _весьма_ дружелюбен.  
  
  
****  
Тор было уже собирался рухнуть в объятия мягкой кровати, когда снаружи раздался какой-то грохот. По звуку было похоже, будто кто-то пнул дверь с той стороны, но проблема в том, что никто в Асгарде не имеет привычки пинаться, особливо по дверям в покои принца. Тор вышел в приёмную и распахнул дверь. Баки стоял прямо за ней, с ножом в одной руке и меховым покрывалом в другой.  
  
— Можно мне здесь переночевать? На полу. Мешать не буду, обещаю.  
  
— Твои покои тебе не по нраву?  
  
— Не знаю. Нет, они вполне себе. Не могу сказать.  
  
Баки кивнул на обстановку в апартаментах Тора, и тот шагнул в сторону, разрешая войти.  
  
— Что ты имел в виду под «Не могу сказать?»  
  
— У меня ушло пятнадцать минут, чтоб разобраться, как работает дверная ручка. И ещё двенадцать, чтобы понять, как получить воду для умывания. Не думаю, что могу судить о том, насколько всё это приемлемо. И ещё стража проходит мимо моей двери каждые пять минут. Я не знаю, в чём дело, и не могу уснуть.  
  
— Понимаю. Ты в чуждом для себя мире. Но здесь со мной тебе спокойнее? Безопаснее?  
  
— Насколько я понимаю, ты наследный принц. У тебя тонна охраны. И даже если бы кто-то покусился на тебя... Я видел по новостям, как ты сражался. Понятия не имею, зачем ты меня приютил, но уверен, ты самолично надрал бы зад любому, кто бы к тебе вломился. Вот почему здесь мне безопаснее всего.  
  
Тор нахмурился. Баки пришёл сюда по конкретным соображениям, а вовсе не из тёплых чувств, которые Тор так любил вызывать в людях — чувств, которые он хотел бы пробудить в потерянном друге Стива.  
  
— А может потому, что ты мне доверяешь?  
  
— Доверяю? Я тебя не знаю, приятель. В одну минуту я дожидался автобуса, а в следующую из ниоткуда явился желтоглазый парень и сказал, что Тор желает найти меня и забрать в космос, или куда мы там отправились. И я до сих пор жду, когда меня упекут за решётку.  
  
Кажется, Тор начинал понимать, как выглядела ситуация.  
  
— Хеймдалл временами бывает ужасающе официальным, да ко всему прочему, немногословным до крайности. У меня не было цели пугать тебя. И пригласили тебя сюда не затем, чтоб арестовать. О том, что вы со Стивом связаны, я узнал совсем недавно, когда однажды ночью я позволил ему выпить слишком много и он стал рассказывать о тебе. В обычный день он никогда не открылся бы передо мной и не показал, столько в нём на самом деле одержимости и печали. Я был наслышан и о Зимнем Солдате, и о друге Стива по имени Баки, но...  
  
— Но не думал, что это один и тот же человек.  
  
— Да. Я понятия не имел, что каждую свободную минуту он только и думал о том, как тебя найти. — Тор выдержал паузу. — Ты знал, что он тебя ищет?  
  
— А как же.  
  
— Тогда почему прятался? Знал бы ты, как он из-за этого мучается.  
  
— В самом деле? — ответил Баки с непритворным удивлением.  
  
— Поверь мне. Я видел его улыбку — искреннюю улыбку, по-настоящему счастливую — только в те моменты, когда он говорил о тебе. И единственный раз, когда надежда оживила его дух, был в ту ночь. Тогда он ещё рассказал мне свой сон, в котором вы воссоединились.  
  
Баки плюхнулся на подоконник ближайшего окна и уставился в пол.  
  
— Именно этого я боялся. Не знаю, смогу ли дать ему то, чего он хочет. Я же ёбаный маньяк. С Вашингтона я немного привёл мозги в порядок, но... Всё равно не хочу, чтоб он видел меня таким.  
  
— Я уверен, что он-...  
  
— Это не всё. Даже если я с ним свяжусь, те, кто за ним присматривает, об этом тут же узнают. И далеко не все среди них такие же порядочные, как он. Если б меня опять закрыли, я бы не особо упирался. Но не горю желанием попасться тем, кто решит снова промыть мне мозги.  
  
— Именно поэтому я поручил Хеймдаллу привести тебя сюда! — Тор, чувствовал, что правильно поступает, пускай и было немного грустно. — Я думал — нет, я надеялся — что ты сможешь оправиться здесь, в Асгарде, где тебе нечего будет опасаться и где ты сможешь оставаться сколько угодно, пока не ощутишь готовность идти дальше. И если что-то беспокоит твоё тело, наши целители с этим справятся.  
  
Пока Баки сосредоточенно обдумывал его слова, между его бровей то и дело появлялась хмурая складка.  
  
— Ты правда привёл меня сюда не для того, чтоб запереть?  
  
— Конечно нет. Ты здесь потому, что я дорожу дружбой Стива, и это показалось мне хорошей мыслью. Я желаю помочь тебе, как смогу. Сделать для тебя то, что не имел шанса сделать для моего брата.  
  
— Для того, кто пытался поработить мир?  
  
— Для него. Он погиб у меня на руках. Мы... под конец мы всё-таки смогли многое исправить. Не хочу, чтобы Стив поймал в руки своё счастье тогда, когда будет уже слишком поздно. Он заслуживает исполнения своего желания, и коль скоро я могу с этим помочь...  
  
Улыбка Баки не была солнечной, тем не менее Тор был рад и этому.  
  
Судя по всему, Баки решил на этой ноте закрыть тему, потому что вместо ответа на последнюю реплику спросил:  
  
— Так можно мне здесь поспать?   
  
И Тор засчитал такой ответ за победу.  
  
— Кровать слишком велика для меня одного. Так что не стесняйся и располагайся.  
  
Баки подошёл, опустил правую ладонь на матрас и надавил.  
  
— Неа. Слишком мягко. Лучше на подоконник.  
  
Сидя на кровати, Тор наблюдал, как Баки взял пару подушек из множества, просто чтобы соорудить себе подобие гнезда, и укрылся шкурой, с которой пришёл.  
  
Они пообщались ещё немного при свете одной только луны, заглядывающей в выбранное Баки окно. Не было светильника, который можно было погасить, тем самым дав понять, что собираешься засыпать, поэтому Тор намеревался было уже пожелать доброй ночи, но шёпот Баки опередил его:  
  
— Эй, Тор?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Как там Стив, расскажи.  
  
Просьба немало озадачила Тора, в голове разом всплыло множество воспоминаний, и он не знал, с чего начать. И когда молчание затянулось, Баки сам подсказал ему:  
  
— Расскажи, как тебе удалось его напоить. Не думал, что это вообще возможно. Полагаю, нас одинаково проапгрейдили, поэтому я в курсе, что мы не пьянеем.  
  
Тор улыбнулся.  
  
— Расскажу тебе про нашу вечеринку. А ещё даю слово, что в течение недели непременно обеспечу тебе похмелье. Пожалуй, мы устроим пир в честь твоего прибытия.  
  
— Идёт.  
  
И Тор начал рассказывать о том, что было на том вечере, принимая как награду несколько тёплых смешков, что ему удалось вызвать по ходу повествования.  
  
  
****  
Два дня спустя Баки был свободен от механизмов, обзавёлся новой, куда более совершенной рукой из того же металла, что и Мьёльнир, а паутина грубых рубцов, мрачным напоминанием покрывавшая кожу вокруг плеча, исчезла.  
  
Тор стоял и наблюдал с балкона, как он всегда делал, когда во дворе упражнялись воины.  
  
— До меня дошла весть, что ты пригласил ещё одного человека в Асгард, — произнёс Один, бесшумно подошедший со спины.  
  
— Это правда, Отец. Его имя Баки. И он-...  
  
— Мне также известно, что покоям, предложенным ему, он предпочёл твои.  
  
Тор задался вопросом, каким образом до отца могли дойти такие подробности. Один всегда был озабочен лишь государственными делами и обстановкой в остальных мирах Иггдрасиля, мало замечая происходящее в собственном доме. И в данном случае было что-то иное, нежели просто доклад обеспокоенной стражи. Это Локи всегда держал в распоряжении несколько слуг, приносящих определённые сведения за монету.  
  
— Он действительно ночевал в моих покоях.  
  
— Меняешь одного смертного любовника за другим? В прошлый раз у тебя была весомая причина привести Джейн Фостер, но сейчас...  
  
— Он человек, который, я убеждён, заслуживает нашего времени и поддержки. Не более того. А то, что он остался на ночь в моей комнате, так это потому... — Тор улыбнулся, памятуя свою юность, а также последние пару ночей приятной компании и общения с человеком, которого он в скором времени надеялся назвать другом в том же смысле, что и Стива. Он подмигнул Баки, как раз в этот момент посмотревшему наверх. Тот проводил время на тренировочной площадке вместе с Сиф, которая была ему достойным партнёром в спарринге. — Он пришёл ко мне, словно младший братик, которому неуютно спать одному в новом доме. Я соскучился по таким вещам из моего детства, с моим собственным братом.  
  
Один застыл и помрачнел лицом, но больше не стал ни о чём допытываться. Он удалился с задумчивой полуулыбкой.

 

 

02.02.2017


End file.
